The Necklace
by DarkMistress101
Summary: When Richard forgets his wedding anniversary AGAIN, Nicole is finally fed up with it. When Richard sees signs that his marriage with Nicole might be coming to an end, he plans to win her back with a rare necklace. With the kids' help, they must travel a dangerous adventure to retrieve it. Will Richard finally repair his marriage? Read and find out for yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**The Necklace**

**Chapter 1: Nicole's Rage.**

_Hai :D. Well, this is my first TAWoG fanfic. I'll try my best on this one. I've became quite fond of the show ever since it was aired on CN. Anyways, the characters are not owned by me. Let us begin, shall we? _

_In the Watterson household…_

Gumball and his best friend/brother Darwin were playing a video game on the couch; while their younger sister Anais read her book for the school report that all students must be required to do. That was something Gumball and Darwin should have been doing.

The boys were pressing the buttons on their controllers so fast, their fingers looked like they were gonna get caught on fire.

"AW DUDE! GET THAT POWER-UP!" Gumball shouted.

"WHY? YOU'RE MUCH CLOSER TO IT!" Darwin replied

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE MORE LIVES THAN ME!" Gumball shouted louder.

Anais rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed about her brother's volume. "Can you lower your voices? I'm trying to read here!" she demanded only for Gumball and Darwin to ignore her wish.

Anais sighed and tried to read while ignoring them.

Suddenly, the door busted open leaving the three siblings shocked. Their mother, Nicole stormed in...and she was not looking very happy.. Nicole tried to calm herself on whatever was upsetting her by breathing in and out. Then she finally joined her children on the couch. Darwin paused the game because well...Gumball wouldn't have, even if it for stopping to check on his mother.

"Aw dude!" Gumball complained until Darwin cut him off with a slap. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, Mrs. Mum?..." Darwin calmly asked.

"I AM PERFECTLY OKAY!" Nicole snapped. Then after realizing what she said, she calmed down immediately.

"I'm sorry, Darwin..I just had a rough day…or..will have a rough night.." Nicole admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" her daughter, Anais asked.

"Well sweetie, today is me and your father's wedding anniversary." Nicole informed.

"WAIT! It is?" Gumball asked clueless receiving a glare from Nicole, Anais, and Darwin who already knew. Gumball decided to shut up about it.

"Yes Gumball…" Nicole sighed. "Any who, every year your father tends to..forget our special day."

"Are you serious?!" Anais asked.

"Well honey..its like this. I come home from work only to see your father eating or sleeping. Then I asked him "Richard, what day is it today?" Then he'll try to think for a while. After a while, he gives up then I tell him that its our anniversary. He starts panicking, then he runs upstairs to stick a used bow on the cuckoo clock that my mother gave me. Then he runs back down, giving me the clock, claiming that its new…" Nicole explained.

"Then what?" Darwin asked.

"Well I just play along and let it slide, then I give him his present…"Nicole said.

"I see…" Anais said while comforting her mother.

"Just watch and see for yourself, kids…" the blue cat whispered sadly.

Richard came into the room where his family was; he humming a song while eating a plate full of sausages.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the pink rabbit asked.

"Um..Richard...do you know what day it is?" Nicole asked knowing what's gonna happen.

Richard went into his thinking state. "Hmmmmmmmmmm…"

After five minutes, his brain was already friend.

"GAHHHHH, I DON'T KNOW! THIS IS THE LONGEST AMOUNT OF THINKING I'VE DONE! MAKE IT STOP!" Richard shouted.

"Fine Richard…" Nicole whispered quietly. "Its our wedding anniversary…"

Richard's eyes and jaw widened and his nose was twitching. He suddenly started to go berserk.

"NO WAIT! I GOT SOMETHING! BE RIGHT BACK!" he panicked while running upstairs to his room.

"Wait for it…" Nicole said to her family.

Richard ran down with the cuckoo clock decorated with the used up stick-on bow. He panted after all that running. Then he gave his wife the clock.

"Happy Anniversary, Honey!" he proclaimed. "I got you a brand new clock , what do ya think? It cost me so much." Richard said.

Nicole tried to keep a calm look on her face. Her eyes started to twitch, while Richard kept going on about how he got that gift. Nicole finally needed to let her husband know..how she really felt.

"Richard James Watterson…..I know your whole secret...ever since our first anniversary..and its getting old." she whispered making Richard jump a little.

"Nicole?.." he spoke her name in a worried tone.

"Don't you Nicole me….all these years...I let it all slip then I gave you your present..but now that's all gonna change.." she whispered more.

"W-what?" Richard stuttered after a huge gulp. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying..that I AM SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY FORGETTING OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Nicole shouted from the top of her lungs, Then after all that's said she stormed off upstairs to her room.

"So does this mean I don't get my present?" Richard asked insensitively only for Nicole to chuck a blanket and a pillow at him from upstairs.

"Hope you like sleeping with the couch! You always remember TO SIT ON IT!" Nicole screamed before slamming the door in her room.

"What just happened?" Richard asked causing Anais to facepalm.

"Are you THAT dense?!" Anais snapped.

"Hmm well let's see...your grandmother always told me-" Richard started to say.

"MR. DAD SHE'S UPSET BECAUSE YOU FORGOT ABOUT HER ANNIVERSARY AGAIN!" Darwin shouted leaving Richard to feel very ashamed.

**To be continued….**

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Necklace**

**Chapter 2: Drifting Apart**

* * *

"I know, son.." Richard agreed sadly.

Darwin looked up at his rabbit father. "You do?" Richard nodded and sighed.

"I maybe an idiot, but I'm not completely stupid…" Richard replied. He grabbed a framed wedding picture of him and his beautiful wife, Nicole. He shed a small tear remembering those wonderful wedding moments. It was basically the best day of his life, and no nacho cheese tub could top that.

Gumball started to feel a little sympathy for his bumbling father; even though his stern face didn't show it...

"Maybe you can make it up to her,dad" his daughter said, trying to have hope.

Richard hugged Anais. "Thank you, sweetheart."

They let go after five seconds allowing Richard to stand up. "Well kids, you better get to bed, I don't want your mother mad at you too." he said, showing concern.

"Alright, goodnight Mr. Dad." Darwin said before the three kids headed to their rooms. As for Richard, he slept on the couch. It felt depressing laying there knowing that his wife is probably still angry at him. He tried to rest his eyes, it was the best he could do.

_As he regret forgetting those anniversaries …._

It was now Saturday, the day after the anniversary. It was peaceful day outside, but Richard only saw it as gray clouds of sorrow. Luckily it was Club Day at Elmore Junior High; which also means Anger Management Club for Nicole.

Nicole has not spoken to her husband at all this morning easily telling Richard that she was still upset. The way she even rapidly drove the minivan could show her feelings. When they arrived, Nicole stormed in causing those around her to fear her., while the rest of her family slowly followed behind her.

"Mom, calm down!" Anais yelled.

"I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" the mother shouted. She took deep breathes before speaking. "I just need to spend time in Anger Management…" she calmly confirmed before walking up to the president of her club, Mr. Small.

"Hello Nicole, glad to have you-" he greeted until Nicole threw him at the chalkboard for no reason. Nicole realized what she did, and immediately felt embarrassed.

Richard headed to his fantasy club, walking slowly this time with his head down. Anais went to the physics club while Darwin went to his synchronized swimming club. Gumball however, has left alone for an hour.

In the Anger Management Club, Nicole was tearing things apart to express her anger freely. Mr. Small observed her closely...and not just her behavior.. A wide smirk appeared on his face as an idea slowly crept into the depths of his mind.

"Alright, AMC,I believe our time is all are dismissed." he said before closing his book. "Nicole, may I see you after class?" he asked.

"Oh um..sure." she replied. "Should I sit down?"

"Oh no, its alright. I just wanted to talk to you a little."

Nicole nodded and listened.

"So Nicole...it seemed you were even more tense than usual today.." he informed.

Nicole blushed. "What makes you say that, Mr. Small? I'm perfectly fine." she assured.

"No there's something going on that needs to be spoken..not kept inside like a firefly in a jar. Its raging light must be free to express…" Small whispered.

Nicole sighed and she knew she couldn't argue with that logic. "Ok….so its marriage problems...Richard keeps forgetting our anniversary and now I'm fed up with it after all those years." she admitted. Small nodded.

"Now's my chance!" he thought in his head.

"Nicole how about I give you a relaxing back massage to relieve the core." he suggested. Nicole smiled.

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Small." she answered before unbuttoning a bit of her shirt, then laying on the teacher's desk. Small stared at his crush's beautiful bare back. He was practically drooling. He had the urges to do her right here, right now while rubbing special oil on her back.

"Nicole, call me Steve, we've known each since middle school." he chuckled.

Nicole giggled. "Well I thought I should address you formally."

"Nicole, we are friends. There's no need to." he assured her.

Richard was wondering why Nicole didn't show up at the main door like they always agreed on, so he decided to check if Nicole was still at Anger Management Club.

"Nicole?" he cried out.

Suddenly, he heard talking coming from the AMC room. The rabbit husband decided to take a peek in there… only to find out that the school counselor was massaging his wife.

Richard was shocked by what was happening before his very own eyes. He kept quiet, trying to get in on their conversation.

"What do you wish for your husband, Nicole?" Steve asked.

"Well...I just want him to show that he's dedicated and appreciates the things I do…" Nicole admitted. "I also want to to be a better role model to the kids.." she added on making Richard feel terrible inside.

"Nicole...if I was your man, I'd be dedicated to raise a wonderful family to venture the right path." Steve said with a serious and strong tone making Nicole giggle.

"Thank you, Steve.." she said with a smile.

Richard slowly walked away from the class, feeling terrible and useless..

"Nicole, ever since you and Richard were dating..we were wondering what did you see in him?" Steve asked.

Nicole thought for a second, but was shocked at such a question. "Well..Richard's sweet, friendly, loving, caring, and playful. When the kids were little he would play with them all the time while I go to work." she said thinking about her husband having fun with the kids, she couldn't help it but to smile.

Meanwhile with Richard, he was tearing up inside. He wanted to make Nicole happy, but he felt like he couldn't do anything except for one thing.

_Which was to leave Elmore so she can be with someone she deserves…._

He found his kids at the front door with worried faces, even Gumball's. Richard looked at his kids then he shed a tear.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Anais immediately asked.

"Sweetheart.." he said before hugging her. "Your mom deserves someone better than a fat flop like me...and you guys deserve a better father..that's why I'm thinking of leaving Elmore."

The kids were shocked wearing this. "No, Mr. Dad! no one can replace you!" Darwin cried out clingy onto his wide ankle. Anais cried as well doing the same.

"but kids..she's probably in love with Mr. Small.. I mean he has a job that helps kids, he's actually very good looking, and responsible..Nicole could have almost any guy she wanted…." Richard admitted.

"Heh, that's true." Gumball added making Richard feeling worse and Anais and Darwin angry.

The eldest son thought on what he was doing.. he was being insensitive with this father who's trying to make his mother happy. Gumball just stood there with beady eyes and his frown was getting wider. That led him to hugging his father tightly.

"DON'T GO, DAD! YOU'RE THE ONLY ADULT THAT I CAN RELATE TO! WE PLAY VIDEO GAMES, EAT JUNK FOOD AND PLAY BUTT PUPPETS, NO ADULT OUT THERE WILL BE WILLING TO DO THAT! NO ONE CAN SUBSTITUTE YOU! AND MR. SMALL? SCREW HIM!" Gumball cried before pouring out with tears. Richard smiled at his eldest and hugged them all closely.

"I could never leave you kids.." he admitted.

"Let's go to the mall, I'm sure we'll find a present there." Anais suggested.

"Great idea, sis!." Gumball congratulated.

"Ok.." Richard agreed. "Let's go to the car."

The gang walked over to the minivan. Richard immediately started the car and drove off, only to hit a fire hydrant. "Sorry!" he apologized before finally going in the right direction.

_To be continued…_


End file.
